Viva Sports
Viva Sports (formerly Viva-Vintage Sports) is the sports division of the Philippine entertainment company Viva Entertainment, which airs many of the sports events in the Philippines. It is headed by Ronnie Nathanielsz as the COO of Viva Sports. Viva Sports began in 2000 as the absorbing for the Vintage Sports by the media giant entertainment Viva Entertainment on IBC under Viva-TV block. The professional basketball leagues Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Association are the flagship program since 2000 for the television rights in the PBA and NBA, which boosting IBC's viewership TV ratings. Viva Sports on IBC also supplant contents to a news channel IBC News Network and Pinoy Extreme. History Beginning with its partnership with Vintage Enterprises, Inc. in February 2000, Viva Sports earned a name for itself with its coverage of several major sports special events, establishing a new mark in sports on television. The coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) for basketball fans resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite what appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league, with professional boxing both at home and abroad, and its efforts to promote billiards, Viva Sports anchored its sports division activities on the three most popular sports as defined in a nationwide survey conducted by the prestigious Social Weather Station (SWS) with basketball, boxing and billiards in major impact. Meanwhile, it has acauired the television rights for the live coverage of the Southeast Asian Games and the Olympic Games held in the Philippines. It made the success of the mixed-martial arts (MMA) in 2013, signed ONE Fighting Championship in cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation has agreed for the Asian fighters to 28 countries all across Asia, including the Philippines called ONE FC with Victor Cui, the CEO of ONE FC. Program line-up 'Current Programs' 'IBC' *''PBA on IBC'' (2000-2002, 2011-present, it also on Global IBC) *''NBA on IBC'' (2000-2002, 2011-present, it also on Global IBC) *Nonito Donaire Fights *Manny Pacquiao Fights *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''Olympic Games'' (2012-present) 'IBC News Network' *''ONE FC'' (2013-present, it also on Global IBC) *Featured boxing matches *Featured 10-Ball billiards *''The Main Event (2008-present) *PBA on INN'' (2012-present) *''PBA Classics'' (2012-present) *''Kiddie PBA'' (2012-present) *''NBA on INN'' (2012-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (2012-present) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (2012-present) *''Fistorama'' (2012-present) *''World Pool Masters'' (2013-present) 'Pinoy Extreme' *''Greatest Games'' (2011-present) *''PBA on Pinoy Extreme'' (2011-present) *''NBA on Pinoy Extreme'' (2011-present) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (2011-present) *''Karera sa San Lazaro (San Lazaro Broadcasting Network)'' *''Karera sa Santa Ana'' *''ONE FC'' (2013-present) *''URCC'' (2011-present) *''The Main Event'' *''World Pool Championships'' (2011-present) *''World Pool Masters'' (2011-present) *''Sultada'' *''Beach Volley'' *''Fistorama'' *''Biker TV'' *''Speed by NP Turbo'' *''Spotlight TV'' *''Kiddie PBA'' (2012-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (2012-present) *''Driven'' *''Inside Motoring'' *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''Olympic Games'' (2012-present) *''Inside Racing TV'' *''Car News Magazine'' *''Asian Festival of Speed'' 'Former Programs' *''Milo Sporting World'' (IBC, 2000-2001) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (IBC, 2001) *''Fist of Fury'' (IBC, 2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (IBC, 2001) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (IBC) *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (IBC) *''World Pool Championship'' (IBC) *''2012 William Jones Cup'' (IBC) *''Donaire Flashback'' (IBC) (2012-2013) *''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (IBC, 2012-2013) *''Milo World of Sports'' (IBC, 2012-2013) *''Shakey's V-League'' (Pinoy Extreme, 2006-2012; moved to GMA Sports) Sports broadcasters 'Current on-air staff of IBC' *Chito Salud (PBA commissioner) *Anthony Suntay (lead play-by-play, PBA commentator and presenter) *Mico Halili (play-by-play, PBA commentator) *Mo Twister (lead play-by-play, PBA presenter) *Michelle Ng (courtside reporter) *Benjie Santiago (game analyst) *Bob Guerrero (billiards/pool commentator) *Jolly Escobar (game analyst) *Boom Gonzalez (play-by-play, PBA commentator and presenter) *Quinito Henson (game analyst) *Nicole Uysiuseng (sideline reporter) *Paolo Trillo (lead play-by-play) *Julz Savard (courtside reporter) *Jason Webb (game analyst, PBA commentator) *Ronnie Nathanielsz (boxing commentator) *Janeena Chan (sideline reporter) *Jojo Lastimosa (game analyst) *Jannelle So (courtside reporter, Home Court segment) *Dong Alejar (courtside reporter, PBA commentator) 'Past on-air staff ' *Mon Liboro *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz *TJ Manotoc (moved to ABS-CBN Sports) *Ed Picson *Claire Cabiguin *Noli Eala (now as IBC News anchor) *Tommy Manotoc *Chiqui Roa-Puno See also *PBA now is No.1 among the Top 30 Programs *Philippine Basketball Association *National Basketball Association *Viva Entertainment External links *VIVA.com.ph Category:Viva Entertainment Category:Sports divisions of TV channels